<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Town For The Lost Souls by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862088">Town For The Lost Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Deer hybrid Tubbo, Diamond hybrid skeppy, Enderdragon hybrid punz, Enderman ghast hybrid Ranboo, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Mama Quackity, Mushroom cow hybrid Velvetiscake, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Raven hybrid Philza, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Void creature bad, Wither Hybrid Eret, cat hybrid antfrost, skeppy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'all remember a legend of Zelda ocarina of Time this is basically the lost forest but without fairies and no shenanigans I guess not really I don't know it's just like the title-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We start with philza and the twins first for this chapter uhhh anything m'should add like Eret will bee using female pronouns only here :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Philza was nervous would be an understatement as he stood in front of a middle aged woman and two children </p><p>"Hello Mr. Minecraft theses are Wilbur" she placed her hand onto the brunettes shoulder who didn't look comfortable at all "the other is Technoblade he prefers to go by Techno though"</p><p>"It's wonderful to meet both of you" Philza smiled he hoped it was reassuring to the boys Ms. Rosemary didn't look impressed with him though</p><p>"You are aware theses boys are marked as special cases do you still want to take them home?" Ms. Rosemary asked smiling at him like he'd just leave the kids alone here</p><p>"I'm sure" Philza smiled didn't quite reach his eyes anymore</p><p>She nodded looking disappointed "of course goodbye you two behave good luck Mr. Minecraft" she said turning around and leaving</p><p>"C'mon you two my cars this way" Philza said leading the two towards his car<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"This is home" Philza opened the door holding it opened for the two teen's</p><p>"Where do we put our stuff?" Wilbur asked softly clinging to his twins shirt afraid of what happens now will they be separated?</p><p>"I read your files" Philza held back a frown at their flinches "you both will be sharing a room for now is that alright?"</p><p>Wilbur smiled nodding while Techno let out a smile noice of acknowledgment</p><p>"First room to the left you two I'll order food anything you want?" Philza asked watching the way Wilbur lit up</p><p>"Can we get pizza?" Wilbur asked exited Philza laughed</p><p>"If course I'll get it while you two settle in" Philza smiled as Wilbur lead his brother to the room before ordering their pizza<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"We have a problem the boys have been taken" Ms. Rosemary informed her boss who glared at her</p><p>"And you didn't stop it" he hissed out </p><p>"I tried to but Mr. Minecraft really wanted to take them" she snapped back</p><p>"Then get them back he!" He roared throwing a cup at her</p><p>Dodging it she nodded before leaving calling a number she hated using she sighed as it was picked up "got two boys we need back can you get them?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tommy My Boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy,8: WINGS</p><p>Phil,22: I love him 🥺</p><p> </p><p>Miss. Kaylee is tommy's most trusted person for now only one who hasn't hurt him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid<br/>Eret - winter hybrid<br/>Tubbo - Deer hybrid<br/>Tommy - raccoon hybrid<br/>Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid<br/>Fundy - Fox hybrid<br/>Punz - enderdragon hybrid<br/>Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨<br/>Red/velvetiscake - mushroom cow hybrid<br/>Technoblade &amp; Wilbur - piglin hybrids<br/>Philza - Raven hybrid<br/>Bad - void creature idk<br/>Skeppy - diamond hybrid idk x2<br/>Sapnap - Blaze hybrid<br/>Jschlatt - ram hybrid</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Minecraft?" Miss. Kaylee greeted holding a file a boy who appeared to be a raccoon hybrid who looked angry</p><p>"Hello Miss. Kaylee,Tommy" He greeted his two boys looking over from the couch "would you like to come in?"</p><p>"Oh,yes please thank you!" Miss. Kaylee said as she moved for Tommy to enter first before following Philza shut it after her</p><p>"Theses are my boys Techno and Wilbur boys this is Tommy and his case holder Miss. Kaylee" he was pleased at the fact Techno hadn't made any orphan jokes good for him</p><p>"Please sit down Techno get the stuff" Wilbur said smiling as he nudge his twin who got up and walked off</p><p>"Very well behaved boys you have!" Miss. Kaylee sat down patting the spot for Tommy who curled up into her side trying to hide from the world</p><p>Philza smiled softly at the two sitting on the chair in front of the two<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"I'll have to leave now Tommy if you ever need me call me I'll come back okay?" Miss. Kaylee hugged the big closely who held onto her tears running down his face</p><p>"Why can't you take me??" He asked hiding his face into her shoulder</p><p>"We've been though this Tommy they won't let me I wish I could dear" she removed his arms kissing his forehead and left</p><p>Tommy didn't move from his spot Philza sadly smiled at the boy before placing his hand onto his shoulder "c'mon mate let's get you settled in"</p><p>He nodded letting Philza lend him to the room he'd be staying in</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Duck And Ram Fam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Onto Jschlatt and Quackity's family no they are not dating just Quackity grew up with Jschlatt's family after his kicked him out at age 5 Tubbo and Eret are already in their care</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Philza 22<br/>Tommy 8<br/>Techno &amp; Will 14</p><p>Jschlatt 21 ram<br/>Quackity 19 shapeshifter<br/>Tubbo 7 deer<br/>Eret 12 wither</p><p>Bad 23 void<br/>Skeppy 20 diamond<br/>Punz 13 enderdragon<br/>Sapnap 9 blaze</p><p>Antfrost 19 cat<br/>Velvetiscake 20 mushroom cow<br/>Ranboo 10 enderman ghast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eret Tubbo what did Jschlatt say about this?" Quackity asked leaning against the wall watching as the younger two paused in climbing the tree</p><p>"Um not to?" Tubbo asked hanging upside down the tree</p><p>"Uh huh and what are you both currently doing?" Quackity tilted his head wings puffing out sightly </p><p>Eret laughed dropping from the tree "we were bored dad and you were gone"</p><p>Quackity rolled his eyes going over to help Tubbo down from the tree the other giggling grabbing his wings</p><p>"Hi mama!" Tubbo chirped trying to make a trill sound making Quackity and Eret coo</p><p>"Aw Tubbo's trying to be like mama Q~" Eret cooed out smiling at the boy</p><p>"Yeah yeah I remember you doing that last week" Quackity let a trill out back to the younger making him giggle again</p><p>"You never trill at me" Eret teased knowing that was lies</p><p>"Hush" Quackity hissed out smiling<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"There's my favorite people!" Jschlatt cooed grabbing Tubbo from Quackity and side hugging Eret Quackity smiled at him</p><p>"Hello to you two" Quackity said joining the hug wrapping his wings around the three "it's 8 time to sleep"</p><p>Eret groaned before leaving to her bed after they all said goodnight</p><p>"Let's get the little man to bed~" Quackity cooed as they walked over to the room that belonged to Tubbo<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Come here Jschlatt" Quackity made grabbing hands at the other who sighed and sat between the others legs </p><p>"Hey buddy" jschlatt sighed as Quackity began rubbing the others scalp messing with his hair</p><p>"Hola rammy" he cooed out smiling at the other playing with his curls careful of the horns</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid<br/>Eret - wither hybrid<br/>Tubbo - Deer hybrid<br/>Tommy - raccoon hybrid<br/>Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid<br/>Fundy - Fox hybrid<br/>Punz - enderdragon hybrid<br/>Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨<br/>Red/velvetiscake - mushroom cow hybrid<br/>Technoblade &amp; Wilbur - piglin hybrids<br/>Philza - Raven hybrid<br/>Bad - void creature idk<br/>Skeppy - diamond hybrid idk x2<br/>Sapnap - Blaze hybrid<br/>Jschlatt - ram hybrid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>